


Guitar

by orphan_account



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Fluff, Quarantine, guitar playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Colin sings a song.
Relationships: Michael Che/Colin Jost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> Colin posted about a guitar that happened to be in a shot, and then I was listening to Say You Won’t Let Go by James Arthur, and it struck me as a good idea.
> 
> Just ignore the fact that Colin’s post also said he had no idea how to play the guitar.

Colin sat down on the couch, looking around his apartment. He missed Michael, but because of the quarantine they hadn’t been able to see each other a lot. His eyes fell on a guitar in the corner. It has been a gift from Michael, who’d noticed him staring at it when they were at a music shop.

He got up and picked it up, feeling the weight of it in his hands. He’d taken lessons, and learned a few songs. He strummed and hummed.

His phone started vibrating and he stopped to grab it, guitar laying in his lap. It was Michael requesting a FaceTime, and Colin clicked Accept.

“Hey babe, how’s it going?”

“It’s fine, I miss you though. When you gonna come over again?”

“Friday.” Colin slumped down slightly. “But I wish it was sooner.”

“Me too.” Michael looked at the screen for a minute before his face lit up. “Is that the guitar I got you?”

“Huh?” Colin looked down at his lap. “Oh. Yeah, I saw it in the corner and started strumming.”

“Play something for me?” Michael looked so excited, his eyes were wide, a smile graced his lips, and Colin couldn’t deny him anything.

“Sure. Anything in particular?”

“Nah, just something. I haven’t heard you play in forever.” Colin put his phone down and leaned it against the puzzle box he had on the table. He skimmed his mind for a song to play, and he smiled when he settled on one.

He strummed the intro and hummed along before he opened his mouth and began to sing.

_I met you in the dark, you lit me up_   
_You made me feel as though I was enough_   
_We danced the night away, we drank too much_   
_I held your hair back when_   
_You were throwing up_

The comedy club they’d met in had been dark. Michael had made Colin shake with laughter between moments of pure awe at the amazing man in front of him. He’d approached Michael after his show, and they’d drank together, sharing stories and laughing. They’d both gone to Colin’s place at 5 in the morning, and had raced each other to the toilet.

_Then you smiled over your shoulder_   
_For a minute, I was stone-cold sober_   
_I pulled you closer to my chest_   
_And you asked me to stay over_   
_I said, I already told ya_   
_I think that you should get some rest_

Michael had drank more than usual, so he was puking pretty bad. Colin had finished and used a toothbrush to get the taste out, then joined Michael on the floor. He’d rubbed his back and Michael leaned into him. “Stay?” He asked, and Michael nodded.

_I knew I loved you then_   
_But you'd never know_   
_'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_   
_I know I needed you_   
_But I never showed_   
_But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_   
_Just say you won't let go_   
_Just say you won't let go_

Colin got to know Michael better over the years. He managed to get Michael to guest write, then get hired, and they were good friends. Colin wished that they were more, until one late Tuesday night, where Michael had been lazily staring at the ceiling in a state of relaxation, and Colin blurted “I really wanna kiss you,” and Michael had just smiled and opened his arms.

_I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_   
_I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head_   
_And I'll take the kids to school_   
_Wave them goodbye_   
_And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

Colin often made breakfast in the morning, a sort-of ritual that they both fell into. He often found himself staring at Michael wondering what would’ve happened if he hadn’t blurted all those nights ago.

_When you looked over your shoulder_   
_For a minute, I forget that I'm older_   
_I wanna dance with you right now_   
_Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever_   
_And I swear that everyday'll get better_   
_You make me feel this way somehow_

Colin and Michael used to go to the after-parties, and the after-after-parties, and the after-after-after-parties and dance the night away, drinking and laughing. Now they just went home and cuddled. Sometimes watched a movie, just enjoying each other’s company.

_I'm so in love with you_   
_And I hope you know_   
_Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold_   
_We've come so far my dear_   
_Look how we've grown_   
_And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_   
_Just say you won't let go_   
_Just say you won't let go_

_I wanna live with you_   
_Even when we're ghosts_   
_'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most_

  
  


They weren’t married, both men agreed that it was too early in the relationship for that, but they often talked about it and the possibility of kids.

_I'm gonna love you 'til_   
_My lungs give out_   
_I promise 'til death we part like in our vows_   
_So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows_   
_Finally it's just you and me 'til we're grey and old_   
_Just say you won't let go_   
_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_   
_Oh, just say you won't let go”_

Michael smiled at Colin with wet eyes. “I love you so much.”

Colin smiled back. “And I you.”


End file.
